housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
House Vasta Records: The Wedding
Location: Drommund KAss, The Spires of Victory, KAss City, Lower central Platform Date: OOC April 14th 2012 Over Seeing Ceremony: Darth Canaan Greaves Security Duty Roster: Commander Khord Selanne Lieutenant Rhaven Captain Zepthys P’lantari ''Corperal Kenec Getha Privates: Jyotsuna, Michitis, Kyioth Voltaire, Jenvele, Zagnar Conscripted: Apprentice Carcharoth, Xarnait Atheryn, Lanadra’de GhostForge and Vaarenth'' ---- The assembled crowd of guests, numbering above fifty, stood to witness the union of Lord Rhodos Vasta and Lady Kaviroph Valezsi. Among the assembled guests were the guilds Oculus, the Dread Consortium, Ingenium Securities, and many of the House Vasta including a cousin of lord Rhodos by the name of Apprentice Zoriya. Posted at the squares points and at the entrances to the lower and upper platforms stood the Armsman in full House regalia. The groomsman with his escort was the firt to arrive of the future united pair, and he would stand at the center of the square awaiting his wife to be, who arrived from the right landing. '' My Destiny approaches- Lord Vasta at the sight of his bride coming down the stairs toward him.'' ---- The Words of the Ceremony: Canaan: We are gathered here today to join the bloodlines of these two Sith, Lady Kaviroph Valezsi, and Lord Rhodos Vasta, as outlined by the laws of the Empire and watched from above by the Emperor himself. They have opted for a binding ceremony, in the traditions of their people. Kaviroph, Rhodos, are you both ready to begin? Kaviroph: I am ready Darth Canaan. Rhodos: I have been ready since the moment I was freed from the academy, a sith. Canaan: First, the vows. Lord Rhodos Vasta, do you take Kaviroph to be your wife, to protect, to uphold the laws of the Empire? To battle beside and support no matter how many blades are before you? Rhodos: I do. Canaan: And Lady Kaviroph Valezsi, do you take Rhodos to be your husband, to protect, to uphold the laws of the Empire? To battle beside and support no matter how many blades are before you? Kaviroph: I do, with all my heart. Canaan: Once the blood has been spilled and the hands are bound, these Sith are to be considered as one. In the laws of the Empire, the traditions of their people and under the scrutiny of the Emperor, both of you present your palms. (Rhodos presents his left hand; fingers spread wide, the blank ink perfectly delineating the deep groove in his palm to be hewn for his blood, the symbol not coincidently so shaped. Kavi offers her right hand to the blade. Canaan takes a small, thin ceremonial knife from his belt. He first takes Kaviroph’s hand, pressing the ornate blade into her palm. Once he sees a suitable amount of blood he turns to Rhodos and cuts his palm as well. When this is done, Canaan takes a piece of cloth and binds their hands together.) Canaan: Now, as your blood mingles, so does your wealth, your power, your assets, and your lineage. The binding symbolizes that these two are now as one, and inseparable even after they die and return to the Force. You are bound and blooded, and from this day forward, you are now known as Lord Rhodos Vasta, and Lady Kaviroph Vasta, to be forever bound in fate and the Force. Go now, together, and forge your new path as one. ---- The ceremony ends on this note, to the sounds of thunderous applause throughout the square. The Armsman take flanking positions around the wedding party, and after announcing that the ceremony will now move on to a reception at the Slippery Slope Cantina-on Nar’shada the Lower Promenade, the whole wedding party leaves to the Kass city taxi service which has been exclusively booked by House Vasta to shuttle all of its guests. The entire square empties out and in parade style follows the newly bonded couple and their house to the spaceport. *Archivist Notes: It should be noted that there were many wedding guests who were very surprised by the ritual involved in the bonding ceremony. It would be prudent to make the wedding particulars commonly available so as to make such things common knowledge within the Empire. ---- Reception at the Slippery Slope: A Empire and Republic cease fire zone. Wedding Well Wishers and Gifts: *Apprentice Kyioth, House VAsta: A slave, Carane, trained in labor, pleasure, and one time fighting. Due to a hip injury training was redirected from fighting to pleasure. The slave will be auctioned, and 70% of the profits will be forwarded to House Vasta as a wedding gift. *Emissaries of Guild Oculus- Ali’anjya, Lord Kyic Aakai, Kalan Vi’ir, Jyn’Hadai Nem: Presented the newly bonded pair with master word helmets *Emmisaries of the Dread Consortium and Darth Cygnus- Lord Azraiel, Hirani’vida: 2 Aurodium statuettes of Sith Lords of a museum artifact quality, as well as a mysterious data chip, and Alderaanian Blossom wine *Emmisaries of Ingenium Securities- Safora Silva, Meoki Kika : Silk Sheets *Lady Emberly, a guest of Jen’vale: Gree Temporary Mind-link Device *Ilyich Vlade- Congratulations and a request to arrange a meeting *Darth Kal’al- Synaptic Implants *Chith’ro’ran, House Vasta Xarnait: Imperial History Data Disk *Agent Bethany of Taral Saarai: Mission Discovery-Archeology and the promise to outfit the Lord and Ladies personal ships with the latest ship upgrades *Master Book of the Night Watch, a Jedi Master- Simply wanted to offer her congratulations *Darth Alash Maryn- Offered her congratulations *Carchoroth- Offered his service, and was sword in as a new Armsman *Darth Raath- Congratulations *Lotrain Blackheartt: Wants a meeting *Archivist Note: ((OOC Edit date May 6th: It has been noted that the player character Lotrain Blackheartt, is disrespectful and an rper that refuses to rp within the rules laid outsystem of the game and House Vasta. It would be recommended then, that House members avoid this person. This is only an opinion, House members are welcome to test this is they feel the need.)) *Lord Nelga : Meeting *Joqun- Offered his serve and was sworn in as a house Armsman *Darth Tarelland or Paroxysm- Congratulations *Aizli of Taral Saarai: Banned Imperial History Documents and a meeting *Laersect Darkri of the Faceless ones: Congratulations At the end of the reception the guests who requested meetings with the new Lord and Lady are: Occulos, Ingenium Securities, Ilyich Vlade. These are to be added to the Lady Kaviroph’s schedule which already includes meetings with: Bloodsteel, Temple, and the Blood Factory. *'Archivist Note': ''Next large event should have a rotated shift for those standing in positions that result in regulation of receiving lines or any such interaction with the general public. Alcohol should be sent to all the Armsman’s Barracks for their exemplary work afterward. Several slaves in attendance to maintain a steady flow of refreshments, and to observe the guests conversations in relation to possible threats to house security would also be useful. Also look into possible sweets and tasty treats to try and put some weight on Lady Kaviroph. ''